1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an exposure amount indicator for indicating the result of the light modulation of an electronic flash device in a camera system.
2. Related Background Art
There has heretofore been TTL automatic flash control as the automatic light modulation system of an electronic flash device in a camera system. As such TTL automatic light modulation, system there has been one in which when proper exposure is not reached even if flash emission of a maximum possible light amount (hereinafter referred to as the full light emission) is effected, warning is indicated (hereinafter referred to as the ex post facto warning), and when a light modulation operation has been performed before the full light emission, a normal operation is indicated to thereby effect the confirmation of light emission.
In the prior-art TTL automatic light modulation, system it could be known that even when the electronic flash device effected the full light emission, proper exposure was not yet reached. However, how much deficient the exposure is cannot be known, and how much more the aperture of the photo-taking lens should be opened to prevent under-exposure when photographing is to be effected again cannot be known. There has also been a case where if under-exposure is very slight, it is within a range that can be made up for by the latitude of film and therefore photographing need not be effected again. Nevertheless, wasteful photographing has sometimes been repeated because how much deficient the exposure is cannot be known. This has also held true of over-exposure.
Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Application No. 61-182533 discloses a technique of detecting the quantity of reflected light of an object and quantitatively indicating an improper exposure amount from the difference thereof from a proper exposure amount. However, in the field of news photographs and sports photographs, the quantitative indication is unsuitable for the above-described technique of indicating delicate substance. A further problem is that even for slight under-exposure, warning is given to attract the photographer's attention.